The Shadowville Mythos
The Shadowville Mythos Bob Dylan said it best with: "I had to rearrange their faces and give them all another name." Same life, mine, my story filtered through memory and dream. Never fear, the end result will always be my art, my vision. it is really the concept I have developed and carried with me from at least 1973, when I began reading, all at the same time, biographies of Jack Kerouac by Ann Charters, Bob Dylan by Anthony Scaduto and your own book "Dylan 1974"... the idea of transforming life experiences into an epic, in my case the "Shadowville Mythos". Kerouac being a very major influence. Kerouac Mythos "In his preface to Big Sur, Jack Kerouac stated that his work comprised "one vast book like Proust's," and that his novels On the Road, The Subterraneans, The Dharma Bums, Doctor Sax, Maggie Cassidy, Tristessa, Desolation Angels, and Big Sur, were merely chapters in the whole work which he called The Duluoz Legend. He went on to say that because of publishers' objections he was not allowed to use the same personae names in each book, but that he one day intended to go through his work and re-insert uniform character names, "and die happy." I did write ad tell my story, as I always have... this time I think I did make a mistake by trying to do it all "real life" rather than as Jack Kerouac style poetry filter the characters and events into the "Shadowville Mythos", which I have been thinking of and working on since at least (and that fall-winter does seem to be the moment of awareness of my future art) 1973-74, when I read, and re-read, the biographies of Kerouac by Ann Charters and Dylan by Tony Scaduto, among many other influences. "...Jack Kerouac stated that his work comprised "one vast book like Proust's," and that his novels On the Road, The Subterraneans, The Dharma Bums, Doctor Sax, Maggie Cassidy, Tristessa, Desolation Angels, and Big Sur, were merely chapters in the whole work which he called The Duluoz Legend. Kerouac went on to say that because of publishers' objections he was not allowed to use the same personae names in each book, but that he one day intended to go through his work and re-insert uniform character names, "and die happy." (From: http://www.beatbookcovers.com/kercomp/intro.html ) Perhaps the characters names are best left changed to fiction, for just that touch of distance, and yes, Jim Senetto, I do recognize that in your own rough manner, have been trying to get that point over to me. List of poems *A Convolution In Her - (1998) *A Creature Of The Age - (2000) *After The Reading - (1998) *Ash Dust Moon - (1995) *Ballad Of The Ugly Girl - (1995) *Behind the Forest - (1997) *Bird Rhythm - (1998) *bitter warm morning - (1998) *Black Art From A Green Heart - (2003) *Black Eagle Lady - (1998) *Bone Gods - (1999) *Chapter One In This Compacted Book - (1998) *Chorus Five - (1997) *Chorus Six - (1997) *Chorus Two - (1997) *Coil - (2000) *Cold Room - (1993) *Combat Zone - (1997) *Commodore - (2000) *Connection - (1999) *CoOpBop - (1998) *Criminals - (1985) *Cutting Sky Slashes - (1996) *Dark Bitter Night - (1999) *Dark Cat - (1999) *Dark Moth & Cloud Puppy - (1999) *Devil Of The Cold - (?) *Dialogue - (1995) *Diver Days - (2000) *Dog Beads - (1999) *Download Blues - (1998) *Dream Tears - (1999) *Eating Rainbows for Breakfast - (1997) *Erase - (1997) *Even As In Morning - (1995) *Evocation: Laura Redwood - (1999) *Exile - (2017) *Fadeaway Encounter - (1998) *Fawn Greyhound - (1999) *Fire Girl in White Snow - (1996) *Flower/Stargirl - (1996) *Page Soaked in Rain - (1997) *Galatea - (1998) *Galatea: Fare thee well m'lady - (?) *Ganesha Girl on Rankin - (2008) *God Smiles (199) *Gold Like A Broken Ring - (2002) *Green Ringlets - (1982) *Greybeard Cavalier (1978) *HaloHead and Dark Greeny - (1998) *Head Trip - (1979) *Humidity - (1998) *humidity poem - (1998) *in this mindless breeze - (1998) *Into the Night - (1998) *Invasion of the Warrior Lords - (1997) *Karma Bombs - (1998) *Karpet King - (?) *Lay Black Night - (?) *Left Handed Summer - (1999) *Lemon Stir - (1998) *Lemon Yellow Girl (Looking For A Green Raven) - (?) *Looked All Over - (1982) *Looking Over The Bridge (Built In 1936) - (1998) *Love From Left - (1998) *Love From Left 2 - (1998) *Mirror Twins - (2002) *Mister Spinster - (1998) *Moments - (1998) *Moon Studies - (1999) *Moontoys - (1999) *Moon Toys - (1999) *Moon Toys 2 - (1999) *Morning of My Life - (2016) *Motor-Bike - (1999) *Nipple Stream - (2002) *Nothing But Pain - (1998) *Ode to an electric goddess - (1999) *Off The Cuff Part Two - (2000) *On the Stage - (?) *Op Bop - (1998) *Pages Fly From Earthside (to a yello notebook) - (2000) *Pome - (?) *Professor Johnson - (2002) *Pussywillow Wine - (2002) *Queen of Cups {upturned} - (2003) *Ragpicker Joe - (2009) *Red-Lipped Stranger - (2009) *Red Roadrunner Blues - (1995) *Remix: Sweet Dark Memories - (1995) *Retouched Evil - (?) *Ritual Memory - (?) *Salt Ripple - (1999) *Scattered In My Memory - (1982) *Scorpioman in Trashcanland - (1998) *Self Portrait - (2003) *Shadowville - (1998) *Shadowville Ballet - (1999) *Shadowville Rain - (2002) *She Sleeps tight - (2009) *She's A Sea Captain - (1995) *Shiver Booty - (2000) *Similarities - (1999) *Siren - (1999) *Sixties Dream Movie - (2002) *Skirt Of Green - (2003) *Skirt Of Printed Sunflowers - (2002) *Sky Poets of Dreamtown - (1997) *Sky Song - (1998) *Soft Shadows - (2000) *Splendor Span - (1999) *Spirit Song Horses - (2002) *Stella's Dream - (2002) *Stoneman the Cat - (1999) *Sunglass - (1997) *Sweet Bonnie Bender - (2002) *Sweet Dark Memories - (1999) *Teletubby Blues - (1999) *The Ballad of Wispy - (1996) *The Look - (1998) *the Myth of the Red Goddess - (2002) *The Original - (2002) *to an electric goddess - (1998) *To Goat Rock - (1996) *to Stella - (2002) *Torch - (1995) *Tuesday With Little Spain - (1997) *Two Blackbirds Flying Side-By-Side - (?) *Unseen Ballad (part one) - (?) *Water Under A Burning Bridge - (1999) *Wave - (1997) *Weasel Blues - (2000) *Where I'm At - (2017) * Who By Who - (1999) *Winterworld Descending - (2007-2016)